


На планете тумана: Мой мальчик

by 2Y5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Romance, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Развернутая НЦ-сцена из фанфика "На планете тумана" https://ficbook.net/readfic/3974880</p>
            </blockquote>





	На планете тумана: Мой мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Another01 - перемотала мне все в душе своим фиком и радуется... А я отдувайся XD

Люк должен был улететь. Но еще было время до рассвета. Он не хотел улетать ночью.   
  
Энакин смотрел на него угрюмо, исподлобья – совсем как обиженный ребенок. Его одиночество буквально искрило. Люк чувствовал, как тот не хотел его отпускать. И как изменился его взгляд, когда юноша не ушел, оставаясь все так же стоять перед учителем на коленях.   
  
– Знаешь, я жил на такой же одинокой планете, как эта, – прошептал Люк, придвигаясь чуть ближе, вынуждая Энакина развести ноги шире. – Там было много света и тепла… Я часто наблюдал, как садилось солнце, и его огромный белый спутник становился еще холоднее. Я смотрел, как высыпают звезды, и все ждал кого-то… Энакин, мне кажется, я хотел улететь и найти тебя… – голос Люка был ровным: он не боялся разоблачения.   
  
Он чувствовал, что глубоко внутри себя мужчина знает правду, просто не видит ее пока. Да это было и не нужно.   
  
В который раз Люк убеждал себя: Энакин – не тот отец, каким должен быть. Он не его отец, а просто тот самый человек, которого ждал маленький Люк, наблюдая закат на Татуине.  
  
– Я тосковал по тебе всю жизнь, Энакин…   
  
***  
  
Люк не ушел. Мужчина чувствовал, как спокойно стало в юноше течение Силы. Так ровно и ярко светит вызревшее за миллиарды лет Солнце. Мальчик был равным ему, а может, был даже сильнее.   
  
Маленький бесстрашный джедай.   
  
Знал бы он, как искушает Энакина!   
  
Мальчишка, так похожий на славный призрак из прошлого, но совершенно другой. Он был полностью пронизан Светлой стороной. В нем не было ни жажды обладания, ни страха, ни гнева – ничего, что могло бы свернуть его с пути. Только тоска – застаревшая, долгая-долгая, но излечимая.   
  
– Поцелуй меня, – попросил Люк так, как будто не он целовал Энакина, так безукоризненно правильно нарушив его покой.   
  
Мужчина не мог сопротивляться тихой просьбе. Что-то внутри предупреждало: нельзя. Но то – другое, – что было в Люке, со всей своей Силой убеждало в обратном.   
  
И Энакин поддался, как будто верил, что это веление Силы…  
  
Он обхватил его лицо руками – как совсем недавно это делал Люк – и поцеловал юношу, забывая про все те легкие прикосновения губ к губам.   
  
Люк был неумелым, и сразу было ясно – невинен.   
  
Он покорно приоткрыл рот и впустил Энакина дальше, с удивлением принимая его язык. Он задыхался, хватаясь руками за плечи наставника, сжимал до боли от собственного удовольствия и смущения.   
  
Энакин отстранился – в распахнутых глазах Люка плескался чистый восторг.  
  
Мальчик улыбнулся, не в силах скрывать свою детскую радость от этой внезапной взаимности. Но в его улыбке было что-то еще, что подталкивало Энакина к более решительным действиям, – ехидство с тонкой примесью возбуждения.   
  
– Мне нравится, как ты смотришь на меня, – протянул Люк, не играя и не соблазняя. Он говорил правду так, как есть.   
  
Эта искренность сводила с ума.   
  
– Энакин, – добавил он, впервые смакуя имя мужчины в такой ситуации. – Что мне делать, Энакин?.. Прикоснись ко мне, Энакин…  
  
Он чувствовал, как Люк был возбужден, он загорелся так быстро, так легко, отдавая всего себя на волю истосковавшегося по ласке мужчины, и не видел в этом ничего, кроме естественного единения.  
  
Стройный, ладный мальчик. Тонкокостный, но сильный, живой и необъяснимо родной – Энакин захлебнулся своими ощущениями. То, что он чувствовал, вновь было на грани, но безукоризненно ровная и мягкая Сила, подчиняясь воле Люка, накрыла его с головой, ненавязчиво говоря «так правильно, так нужно».   
  
И Энакин не пожелал ей сопротивляться.  
  
Мягко направляя, словно все еще только его учитель, Энакин потянул Люка ближе, усадив к себе на колени, и снова поцеловал юношу. Аккуратно, медленно, давая прочувствовать каждое движение губ, каждое нажатие зубов, каждое прикосновение языка. Люк сладко выдыхал, с готовностью запоминал все, что делал с ним джедай, неумело, но пытался повторить. Не так много времени ушло, прежде чем ему удалось перехватить инициативу самому, а не только быть ведомым сквозь это облако желания, что накрыло их обоих. Казалось, воздух вокруг них стал словно плотнее, жарче, окутывал тела, прижимая ближе друг к другу. Языки уже совершенно бесстыдно скользили в незатейливой ласке, Энакин на мгновение оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и застыл.  
  
Люк не стеснялся. Он, словно раскрывшийся цветок, коих уже давным-давно не видел Скайуокер, был безыскусен в своей откровенности. Он даже не понимал, что должен чего-то стесняться, бояться, так хорошо чувствовал его, Энакина, что уже самому джедаю впору было краснеть под таким взглядом – проникающим под одежду, под кожу, прямо в душу. На секунду ему показалось, что Люк видит все – ту застарелую боль, что гложет его день за днем, ту мерзкую вину, что придавливает его к земле, ту неотвратимую Тьму, что все еще живет в нем, как смертельно опасный паразит, угрожая вырваться, угрожая вновь сломать, изувечить, исковеркать…  
  
\- Энакин…  
  
Одно слово, одно легкое прикосновение к месту, где рука переходила в металлический протез, - и когда только успел стянуть с него спальную рубашку?.. – и вновь все это отброшено далеко на задворки памяти, похоронено под той нежностью, теми спокойствием и доверием, которым буквально пропитана была Сила вокруг них двоих, которую заполнял собой Люк, невинный, маленький, невыносимо, до боли в сердце близкий…  
  
Мужчина легонько погладил ноги, сжимающие его бедра, от острых коленок до упругих ягодиц. Едва заметно улыбнулся, но у Люка от этой искренней улыбки перехватило дыхание. Энакин вновь прижался к нему поцелуем, но теперь уже к подбородку, обрисовал линию челюсти, попутно избавляя от одежды и ученика. Отбросил рубаху в сторону, огладил живой рукой еще хрупкое, но уже по-юношески сильное, гибкое – уж Скайуокер знал, насколько, - тело. Люк лишь выдохнул вслед за мурашками, проступившими на его коже.   
  
Он не отстранялся от его дюрастиловой руки, целовал его старые шрамы, нежно проводил пальцами по ожогам и все смотрел в глаза, затягивая в синеву своего взгляда.  
  
Неуверенные губы, доверяющий взгляд, заострившиеся соски от одного только дыхания, напряженные бедра и девственная дрожь по телу от его прикосновений – все это было правильным.  
  
Идя на поводу у их собственных желаний, Энакин склонил голову, накрывая губами сосок, чуть играя с ним языком. И был награжден потрясенным стоном.  
  
\- Ах… Я… Я и не представлял…  
  
Джедай оторвался от своего занятия и вновь прикипел взглядом к голубым глазам напротив.  
  
\- Люк, ты… У тебя было… что-нибудь? – голос был сиплым, говорить сейчас было последним, чего хотел Энакин.  
  
\- Н-нет… - вновь вздрогнув, уже от ощущения ласкового, но прохладного металлического пальца на увлаженной розовой горошине, ответил юноша, открыто встречая взгляд наставника. – Но я… Я хочу. Чтобы до конца. Чтобы как с женщиной.  
  
Такой милый в своей решительности, с толикой смущения в голосе, Люк просто не понимал, что творил со своим учителем. Джедай ощущал себя словно держащим в руках ларец с драгоценнейшим из сокровищ. Неуклюжий, но открытый, стесняющийся, но смелый, наслаждающийся, но все еще опасающийся быть отвергнутым – он пробуждал в закаменевшем, казалось, сердце Энакина бурю чувств, лавиной захватывающих все его существо. И плохо было тому, кто оказался бы в этот момент рядом, если бы не то, что этими чувствами оказались безграничное восхищение, как плотское, так и духовное, яростная нежность и…  
  
\- Люк… - только и смог выдохнуть Энакин, прежде чем уложить юношу на кровать и нависнуть сверху.  
  
Новая череда поцелуев: тонкая, напряженная шея, ключицы, соски…  
  
\- Еще… - вздрогнул от легкого укуса Люк. – Пожалуйста, еще… сильнее, - и вновь эта нотка смущения в голосе. Энакин снова улыбнулся, не мог не улыбнуться в ответ на довольную улыбку падавана, и вновь прикусил сосок, зализал, наслаждаясь яркими стонами даже не думающего о том, чтобы как-то сдерживаться или скрывать это Люка. Лизнул другой, укусил сильнее – уже вскрик. Но на лице юноши были только наслаждение и тихая радость от новых, столь приятных ощущений.  
  
\- Мой мальчик… - выдохнул ему на ухо Энакин, чуть прикусил мочку, а потом подул на нее, жадно следя за новыми мурашками, на сей раз на шее. Руки жили своей жизнью – гладили, ласкали, невесомо пробегались и в конце замерли на поясе штанов.  
  
Хватило одного взгляда – и Люк потянулся к нему в ответ. Они стянули оставшуюся одежду друг с друга, и вот тут юноша замер.  
  
\- Могу… Я могу… коснуться тебя?.. – почти прошептал он, вот теперь щеки по-настоящему полыхали, Скайуокер пристально смотрел, желая запечатлеть этот момент навсегда в своей памяти, в каждой детали, каждой тени, каждом звуке…  
  
Вместо ответа он взял Люка за руку и направил. Сжал его пальцы так, как нравится, а потом сомкнул свои на уже начавшем истекать смазкой члене падавана. Легко пробежался большим по головке, размазывая эти капли, едва сдерживая собственное рычание, чувствуя, насколько ярко, насколько горячо и правильно ощущаются эти их прикосновения.   
  
Движения Люка неуверенные, изучающие, смущенные. Энакин наклонился к нему ближе, опираясь на металлическую ладонь, отвлек легкими поцелуями, медленно начиная задавать темп, как и ранее, показывая.   
  
И Люк опять схватывал на лету – очень скоро они двигались почти синхронно, словно читая мысли друг друга, одновременно чуть сильнее прижимали у основания, ласкали кончиками пальцев уретру. Энакин легкими поцелуями покрывал щеку Люка, горячо выдыхая воздух на его кожу, водил носом по ней, и это ощущалось развратнее того, чем были заняты их руки.  
  
Юноша стонал, не переставая, так же едва целовал в ответ и, почти не отрываясь, смотрел вниз, он был так молод, так любопытен – джедай застонал от этой мысли, ощущая, как позвоночник прострелило огнем, как рядом с ним билось желанное тело, и, прежде чем сорваться в долгожданный оргазм, повернул второй рукой лицо Люка к себе, поймал его взгляд, почти сразу краем глаза замечая, как судорожно сокращается его пресс, чувствуя, как с ритма сбивается рука, как влажно становится в кулаке.  
  
Падаван длинно и громко простонал ему в рот, не отрывая взгляда, и Энакин кончил, словно пропуская через себя синее пламя…  
  
Какое-то время они лежали, обнявшись, Энакин не хотел отпускать, Люк не хотел уходить. Воздух вокруг холодил, но там, где кожа соприкасалась с кожей, было жарко, и этот контраст понукал сплестись ближе, вновь ощутить под собой соль и пот, горечь и сладость, нежность и доверие.  
  
Томные вдохи, медленные, почти невинные ласки, но губы уже гудели в предвкушении, Люк вновь потянулся к наставнику, но тот остановил его. Мягко надавил на плечи, укладывая на спину, прижался грудью к груди и посмотрел в лицо. Гладил взглядом, очерчивал брови, нос и скулы, мягко обвел щеки и губы. Затем, едва-едва касаясь, провел рукой. Нежно. Бережно. У Люка на глаза навернулись слезы.  
  
\- Энакин… Я хочу с тобой… До конца… Ведь можно?..  
  
\- Шшш, - джедай мягко успокоил его. Сейчас все – только для него, для Люка.  
  
\- Если ты хочешь – все, что угодно, - ответил он ему и вновь сладко, влажно поцеловал. Юноша инстинктивно развел ноги, позволяя мужчине улечься между ними. Энакин не торопился, вновь ласкал пробуждающееся для удовольствия тело, наслаждаясь гладкой кожей, ответными, порой весьма неожиданными ласками – он не знал, что если провести по кромке ожога сразу под ребрами, то искры посыпятся прямиком в низ живота, заставляя член крепнуть. Хотя, возможно, все дело было в ловких, тонких, но уже мозолистых пальчиках.  
  
Несколько минут прошли томительно сладко, возбуждение вновь овладевало ими, заставляя торопиться, Энакин вновь играл с сосками Люка, заставляя того буквально терять голову – юноша вплел свои пальцы в его волосы и теперь, забывшись в удовольствии, иногда дергал слипшиеся пряди, чем только раззадоривал джедая, наслаждавшегося такой несдержанностью и открытостью своего любовника. Легким движением Силы он призвал смазку, что использовал для соединения своего протеза и живой части руки, щедро смазал два пальца и осторожно коснулся ими сомкнутого входа.  
  
Люк замер и пристально посмотрел на наставника. Энакин ждал. Юноша чуть кивнул и прикрыл глаза, но джедай не торопился. Смазанными пальцами он мягко очерчивал дырочку по кругу, давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Падаван постепенно расслаблялся, с охотой ответил на очередной поцелуй.  
  
\- Пусти меня… - прошептал ему в губы Энакин.   
  
Юноша выдохнул, и наставник медленно протолкнул кончик указательного пальца внутрь. Люк продолжал дышать, не зажимался в страхе, лишь пристально смотрел из-под ресниц, Энакин не отводил взгляда. Постепенно внутри оказался уже весь палец.  
  
\- Как ты? Больно?  
  
\- Н-нет… Странно… Но вроде… хорошо. Продолжай. Пожалуйста…  
  
Медленно, аккуратно. Им обоим хотелось больше, хотелось сейчас, но конкретно в этот момент они были в одном потоке, знали, что нужно сделать все правильно, они _хотели_ сделать все правильно…  
  
И только когда в Люке двигались уже три пальца, а на простыне было пятно от масла, юноша не выдержал:  
  
\- Энакин… Давай. Сейчас.  
  
Но тот не поддался, вновь целуя любовника, с болезненной нежностью глядя ему в глаза.  
  
\- Лучше будет, если… если ты будешь сверху. Ты сам сможешь контролировать…  
  
Люк только кивнул в ответ. Энакин уселся, опираясь на спинку кровати, и потянул юношу на себя. Крепко взял его за ягодицы, втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда почувствовал ладонь падавана на своем члене, горячую, пульсирующую дырочку, а потом все его внимание сузилось до лица Люка, на котором отражалась огромная палитра эмоций – страх, смущение, решительность, желание, страсть и…  
  
\- Не торопись, - еле контролируя себя, придержал за бедра любовника Энакин. Люк впился в его плечи ногтями, прислонился лбом ко лбу, дышал открытым ртом и постепенно, миллиметр за миллиметром принимал в себя член Скайуокера. Джедай все так же боялся убрать руки с бедер юноши, опасаясь, что тот решит насадиться разом и причинит себе вред, казалось, все мышцы его задеревенели от напряжения. На руках Люка отчетливей проступили вены, но пока ни одного стона боли не вырвалось из его рта. Наконец юноша замер, насадившись до конца. Оба потрясенно выдохнули.  
  
Энакин медленно расслабил словно судорогой сведенные пальцы, завел ладони на спину Люку и притиснул того к себе до боли в ребрах, так, чтобы его сердцебиение эхом отражалось в собственном теле, и принялся осыпать его лицо поцелуями, бормоча в перерывах какой-то нежный бред, не в силах остановиться, не в силах передать то, что горело и сверкало сейчас внутри него.   
  
Люк медленно привыкал к ощущению заполненности внутри себя, растянутости. Это было ново, это было страшно, но простая мысль: «Теперь мы – одно целое» чуть не заставила его кончить снова. Сейчас они были едины, они были _вместе_ как никогда, и от этого хотелось дышать, кричать, жить. Хотелось… Люк сконцентрировался на лице наставника, ощущая, как Сила скручивается вокруг них, как под влиянием учителя она ластится к нему, уносит все неприятные ощущения, нежит и убаюкивает. Хотелось отдать всего себя. Отдать ради него, для него. Он сделал первое движение.  
  
Энакин прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать. Первое движения Люка отдалось в нем, словно по всем нервам пробежал ток. Обвив его руками, джедай помогал ему двигаться, не обращая внимания на то, что тот вновь вцепился в его волосы и на особо чувствительных толчках сжимал пряди, иногда царапая кожу. Ему было плевать на все. Голова блаженно освободилась от прошлого, закрылась перед будущим, оставив только настоящее.   
  
Одной рукой Люк принялся оглаживать лицо Энакина, но тот быстро перехватил ладонь, принимаясь покрывать ее поцелуями, под восторженный взгляд юноши, облизывал аккуратные, ловкие пальчики, целовал в центр ладони, легонько прикусывал венку на запястье, заставляя любовника стонать вновь и вновь, улыбаться и сиять глазами из-под растрепанной челки. Другой рукой джедай чуть сжал колено Люка, безмолвно прося замедлиться, чтобы еще продлить их время, полнее насладиться чувствами, кружившими их в своем ураганном вихре – возбуждением, страстью, удовольствием, нежностью, заботой, доверием и… любовью.  
  
Истомившийся за ночь Люк, неповторимый в наливающейся мужественностью красоте, податливый и вдохновляющий, добил мужчину сладким «Энакин», срывая с губ джедая как будто нечаянное, но искреннее «Люблю тебя…».   
  
– Да, ну конечно… да, Энакин, да… Ты любишь меня, – юноша выдохнул, и это было бы похоже на удовлетворенный смех, если бы он не задыхался от стонов, если бы не его усталые от поцелуев губы. – …потому что я тоже – люблю…  
  
– Люк… – Энакин уронил голову ему на грудь, выравнивая дыхание и лениво проводя ладонями по бокам юноши. – Люк, – согласился он с чувством небывалой легкости и блаженного опустошения. – Мой маленький Люк…

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу пояснить, почему эта сцена лежит как отдельный фанфик.   
>  Я считаю, что произведение Another01 прекрасно. Меня давно так не цепляло от прочтения. Но! Она писала фанфик с рейтингом PG-13. И то, что я вдохновилась на NC, этого не меняет. Я посчитала, что лезть в соавторы из-за одной сцены для меня слишком жирно, ибо Another01 написала в своём фанфике целый мир, создала определённый настрой, т.е. сделала несравнимо больше, чем я со своими потрахушками))) Опять же все мы прекрасно знаем, что есть люди, которые не читают высокий рейтинг. К чему было лишать их удовольствия ознакомиться с прекрасной работой Автора из-за одной любовной сцены? А кому хочется рейтинга смело может попасть ко мне в объятия.


End file.
